lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 187
Report #187 Skillset: Necromancy Skill: DeathWeapon Org: Ur'Guard Status: Completed May 2009 Furies' Decision: Will very slightly reduce the weapon stat penalty, which is already equalized between one and two handers. Will afflict with a plague/contagion affliction proportional to the deathmark level. Will implement eq-free wound sensing. Problem: DeathWeapon in its current state, as a mythical skill, goes unused due to quicker and more reliable ways of delivering Marks on your target and due to the negative stat it puts on the weapon it is used on. Another consideration is the Mark system does not benefit those of the Ur'Guard in the same respect it does those of the Nihilists, gaining an increase to Leech and Torture, not to mention the Crucifix benefit, which mainly aides them. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the negative stats that DeathWeapon adds. Add a chance to afflict your target with the Mactans effect or Rigormortis on hit, chance based on number of Marks on the target. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove the negative stats that DeathWeapon adds. Make DeathWeapon useable on two weapons (for dual wielders) and it's effect increases Damage and Wounds by 1% per Mark on the Target. Player Comments: ---on 5/20 @ 23:21 writes: While DeathWeapon, from what I've seen and read about, could use some revision for the better, I feel that some of these solutions are asking for a bit much. Considering that you already get the Mactans effect from Coldaura and Solution #2 could be too powerful in the wrong hands. ---on 5/20 @ 23:22 writes: I am fine with removing the negative stat effect on weapons, however. ---on 5/21 @ 13:54 writes: Just removing the negative stat does nothing to make this mythical skill worth using. The Marks should have some use for Ur'guard and currently what use they do have is very minimal. The mactans effect, as a purgative cure, is extremley easy to cure and the point of having it as an option is so we can actually make some real use of Coldaura. ---on 5/21 @ 14:26 writes: What you're not seeing is the fact that coldaura stacks in groups, meaning that this effect will be too powerful for groups. ---on 5/22 @ 04:46 writes: I think if anything removing the negative stat that DeathWeapon gives would be more than sufficient for the skill to actually get used some. Anything more, especially that suggested, seems to be too much. With ColdAura, Lich Touch, Mactans Poison Necromancers already have a sufficient amount of ways to stack the freezing effect for balance locks, I don't really think another is necessary. Contagion gives Rigormortis, again, unnecessary for DeathWeapon to have. ---on 5/22 @ 12:13 writes: Removing the negative will not increase the use of this skill, as Ur'guard really do not have a use for Marks to the extent that Nihilists do. This change is to make it viable for use. Nienla, there are many things that are OP in groups, like Choke for example, however coldaura would not ever fall into that category. Aside from that, If a ur'guard necromancer is using lich touch, they are not using their weapons. The point is to MAKE death weapon useable and viable for the Ur'guard, not just say they can use other skills instead. ---on 5/22 @ 12:18 writes: Forgot to add, COLDAURA does not stack with multiple Archliches and it's on a 14second timer. So don't think that could be used really in any consideration of this change. ---on 5/22 @ 12:26 writes: Sorry, 12 second timer for the Coldaura it looks like ---on 5/22 @ 14:53 writes: Ethelon is right in that deathmark is pretty worthless for an ur'guard even if the stat penalty is removed. Here is what deathmark does: increases the initial target balance loss on crucify, gives a higher chance to get hit by the better contagion afflictions, increases torture damage, allows you to use deathmark sense to see location/health and, at full deathmark, afflictions. None of these are really all that useful for an ur'guard. ---on 5/22 @ 14:57 writes: I think solution 1 is fine but solution 2 is definitely too strong. However, instead, what if deathmark sense was improved to show the victim's wounds? It could show the wound levels at mark 3+ and exact numbers at 9+. (Deathmark sense requires but does not consume balance/eq.) Whatever solution is accepted, though, the stat penalty definitely needs to be removed or it will never be worth using. ---on 5/23 @ 03:10 writes: Prefer Shamarah's idea above ---on 5/25 @ 00:27 writes: Shamarah's solution is fine. The other solutions are way too much, IMO. ---on 5/31 @ 22:40 writes: Shamarah's solution would definitely be helpful, though if that can't happen I'd say go the affliction route, and my recommendation would be a 2% chance of scabies on weapon hit per deathmark level (so 30% with full deathmark). I realize that'd be somewhat redundant with contagion, but for reasons that are fairly obvious (at least to anyone who's played a warrior), warriors synergize much better with active things than passive